Rememberance
by Angel of Nevermore
Summary: Earthsong fanfic. There was a time before Felucca, Zaeboes and Tengu. At the beginning of the war, there was the original Haven's Guard. This is their stories.Rated for death in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

She tread lightly on the grass, the trees of the grove towered silently around her. Nanashi traced her hands over their trunks, the softly glowing runes told names, stories. This was the Memorial Grove, situated in the farthest of Haven's courtyards, each tree for a child fallen in the war. There were so many, and Nanashi had known every single one of them, although some better than others. She whispered softly to herself as she passed each tree.

"Nox"

"Lamiae"

"Oden"

"Sanura..."

She paused in the center on the grove, before the largest tree in sight.

"Selene"

Nanashi kneeled down between it's roots, her red clothing contrasting brilliantly against the grass. Her hands folded awkwardly in her lap, and she sat in silence for a moment before speaking.

"Selene, it's me, sorry it's been a while, things have been busy..." Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip. Once again that feeling of frustration came over her. _Why do I even bother! She can't hear me anyway._

The slightest sound of a twig snapping under someone's foot brought Nanashi back to reality. She whipped her head around just in time to see a purple-clad someone try and duck behind one of the trees.

She sighed.

"It's alright Willow, you can come out."

The shy newcomer, blushing as much as one could with her complexion, stepped slowly into view.

"I'msorryIknowIshouldn'thavebeenfollowingyoubut..."

"What do you want to know?"

Willow stopped mid-sentance, "What?"

Nanashi repeated herself, "Curiosity led you here, so ask your questions, maybe I'll have an answer for you."

"Who's Selene?"

Nanashi involuntarily bit her lip, but quickly composed herself. Cracks in her unshakable mask were rare, but they did happen, just for a moment or two.

She took a breath before beginning.

"Selene...was a member of the original Haven's Guard."

Innocent, naive, Willow's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Was?"

"She's dead."

It took all of Nanashi's rigid control to keep the emotion out of her voice, to utter those words.

Willow's eyes glistened lightly with tears.

"I...I'm sorry." Was all the shy newcomer could manage.

Nanashi looked back into the grove.

"It's okay, Selene was just the first."

There was nothing more Willow could say.

Nanashi let out the breath she hadn't even known she was holding.

"Listen, Willow, I think that there's some old paintings of the original Guard around here somewhere, why don't you ask Gwendolyn, I'm sure she'll show them to you."

"Why Gwen?"

A smile teased at the corners of Nanashi's mouth at the sound of the nickname that the solitary elf hated so much.

"Because she painted them."

Willow's eyes lit up.

"Gwen paints? Wow, I would never have thought!"

Nanashi nodded,

"She used to, but not since...well, it was a long time ago."

Willow smiled,

"Thanks Nanashi...I'm sorry I followed you."

"You're forgiven." The samurai girl said with a faint smile.

Willow lifted up the hem of her skirt and left the grove, leaving the Haven's leader alone with nothing but her own thoughts, and the memories of those gone.

_In the tower…._

Gwen sighed, not even looking up from her book. "It's on the shelf like it's always been, Nanashi."

Nanashi paused on the stair. _Was she that predictable now?_"

"How do you know I'm not up here to get some air?"

The auburn haired elf glanced up at Nanashi, green eyes intense.

"Because I know you."

Nanashi had nothing to say to that, and turned her attention elsewhere.

She found a small frame on the shelf, nestled between several books and astronomical instruments. Her fingers touched the edge...

"Nanashi."

She turned as Gwendolyn spoke,

"Yes?"

There was a pause, then the elf spoke again. "There is no magic, in my paintings or elsewhere, that can bring back the dead."

Nanashi returned her gaze.

"I know."

She pulled it off the shelf, coughing as a cloud of dust rose. She brushed off the painting and held it up to the light. It featured two girls sitting under a tree with amethyst leaves. The one on the left was obviously Nanashi herself, but the other was...different.

_Selene..._

She returned the picture to the shelf and left without another word. There was no need.

The midday sun was warm on Nanashi's back as she crossed one of Haven's many courtyards. It did not due to dwell on the past, on the people, the friends or family that would never return to you. With a new arrival, it was a time to think of the future, but how could she? How, when that arrival was...

It would be best, for now, to not think of yesterday. To try and forget all that was lost. And how much she missed that girl.

That girl who had looked so much like Willow.


	2. Prt 2 Summoning

**Prt 2: Summoning**

**Act 1: Resting**

**It was a warm afternoon. Selene was stretched out on a branch, dozing lightly in the sun. Of the many trees that dotted Haven's courtyard, this one was her favorite perch. She yawned, thoroughly exhausted from patrolling the night before. She ended up getting recruited for almost every patrol due to her rather specialized abilities, and was starting to show signs of fatigue. But for now, she could rest. Nothing could disturb her…**

"**Selene! Selene!" **

**She sighed, and cracked open a single grey eye at the voice. **

"**Selene!"**

**She twisted around in her seat to see who was calling her name. As if on cue, a girl in red ran past her tree, dark braid streaming behind her.**

**  
"Come on Selene! There's been another summoning!" Nanashi yelled up at her friend, forming a sword in one hand as she did so. The pale-haired girl nodded and reluctantly leapt down from her perch, landing catlike on the grass. She straightened up, brushing herself off. Selene paused and looked back longingly at her resting spot for a moment, then streaked after Nanashi.**

**Act 2: Searching**

**They were far from Haven now, rushing across a small meadow, a dark tree line quickly approaching.**

"**They're somewhere in the valley! I'll take the left side, you take the right. Watch for Mandragoras!" Nanashi yelled, the sleeves of her robe billowing in the wind.**

"**Got it! Selene called back, already swerving towards the trees.**

**The tall girl panted, her silvery white hair falling in her face. She scanned the trees with grey eyes, looking for any sign of life. The brush was thick in this area, as high as her waist in some spots. This put her on guard; it was opportunities like these that the Mandragoras loved. They could lie in wait here, and those they ambushed had no warning and were often outnumbered. Selene shuddered. A child who had been patrolling in one of these places, had never returned to Haven. Earthsong felt his death early in the evening. Selene was a relatively experienced fighter, and so was at an advantage compared to the unfortunate scout. But still she was cautious. A stream trickled by, leading into the darkest part of the wood. Selene followed it.**

**Nanashi stood at the crest of the grassy hill, resting for a moment. No sign of anyone. This was unusual; most new children were found almost immediately, but then again, most were found closer to Haven. Out here the terrain was rougher, marked by hills and gullies. Farther out, it was unfamiliar altogether. The Badlands. Nanashi pressed two fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle, hoping that Selene was not too far away to hear. **

**Selene's head shot up at Nanashi's signal. She must have not found anything, the girl concluded. Selene whistled back once, to show where she was, then continued her search.**

**Nanashi grinned as Selene's answer was carried back by the wind. Taking a deep breath, she ran down the hill to join her friend. She hated to admit defeat, but by this point it seemed likely that the new arrival had been taken by the Mandragoras. Nanashi's face set in a determined scowl as she raced through the grass.**

**Selene grew uneasy as she neared the place where she, herself, had arrived at Earthsong. She grimaced, not wanting to be reminded of that. The experience had been less than pleasant to say the least. **

**Selene's spine tingled for a moment, then she froze. Her ears picked up the lightest crunch of leaves behind her, and she knew she was not alone.**

**Act 3: Gathering**

**Not moving a muscle, she sent an invisible vein of energy through the ground, racing along the path Nanashi had taken. Eyes glowing fiercely with a silver light, she whirled around…and found herself looking into two terrified green eyes.**

**Selene let the light of her power fade, and the looked over the new arrival. She was young, auburn haired, with long pointed ears. **

**Stuttering out of surprise, Selene spoke nervously.**

"**Um, hello there…um…I'm sorry I scared you, I thought you were someone else…"**

**The new arrival stared at her oddly.**

_Of course_**Selene thought, **_there's probably no one who looks like me on her planet._

"**Listen, I know that this seems really strange, you probably don't know how you got here. I can't really explain, but if you come with me, I can take you to someone who can."**

**The arrival stiffened suddenly, and looked around her. Selene was puzzled.**

"**Did you hear something?" She asked the young woman, but before she could receive an answer, the sound of someone crashing through the brush reached her own ears. But Selene didn't react this time. She waited for a moment, before Nanashi broke into the clearing. The new arrival looked startled at the appearance of another stranger. Selene stepped back, and let Nanashi speak to the arrival for a moment. The young elven woman seemed to agree to whatever Nanashi had suggested. The samurai girl turned to Selene, **

"**It's too far to teleport, we're going to have to walk back part of the way."**

**Selene nodded, and with her power, found the path from which they had come.**

**Fin. **


End file.
